Yunny
by Precambrian Studios
Summary: Aliens, chocolate ice cream, weed, angst, this fic has it all!


so un dey drarnia wnet ta lis offooce dand dere sdas un owful sught ta buhudl lee wers tuking a doomp ontu dumarty's faysh und dareia screemed omg whad da hell yu duing dand dumardino screened go awauy darea i am eading chuculate su drarea dad u cnt do that u stoopido dand demardino said why not dand dredd shaid oh okay if ya cnt be dem joun dem do she took dump on demardinos fays and dat red hed cam un dand she sayeed omh i wan do pway and den janass cam in den ederyone did and dey all dook dumps on dumardino dern when dat done dey dum on drarea dan she deated da choclate omg dis is so dasdy i wan more do dey keep on doin dit den janus coose she was so dart sad on darina fac and goov er moore chuclate and toz went did like dat vidoo wat vidoo ton dat viddo where dat giurl eachts dall dat icecream yah dis is da best ice cream i ever ate from januss butt ya dis is groot yah dish dis do dey dall wend do da ice cream pwace and ate moore ic cream dand draria daid ew did gruss i want more from da boot and den everuhryone daid okay and den dey ull mad mure chcocowat dor dareua tront bounched on der fac so did wuld come oute ghashter and dit was a lat on dun do than halan cume in dsnand de sid uh noes dunt do da doo gut raabyyes derom eading chcolate u ave ta eta vanukllua did bedda cumbodia doted id vess flacah eva dand darara sid o okay were i get vanulla u musht ghet id ad da ic crum soph yo stuoopidy hed u men mom shuddup go guht vanulla but janas sed na u gud vanalla by coggin thung whad thin=ung ya knewda thang gat uhl buys dave o sad treent i go uhn do ghat a korvillion yers lader e came wid a bookat wid whitee shtuff und oneill druk id all yum where you ged dis osh i sed and den oneill went tp spweep dand denver wuk upsu aftuh draran lucked de lasth chco ic cram frum da back ov janus see sed uhj i wunt meet new urgh were i ate meut soo dafroe panted up humberget drom pain dand draria aut it yum guud sae siad dand than evwil alian buhgs cam out of flyioing plat dand dey sad tak me tu yur pwincipsal an lee sed i am da principwla so dey shut her and sed no muhre shool and ederun want yay but drare sed bhwut schul goud me musk ave schul and de edil bhwugs ashked do woo qwikwe chacwat ice cram an drarai sad YA! ancd bhwugs sed oh okay cume insed ans da fwyingh swacuer dey showed der ow vaccuuum machenes wnet u quinns but to mak realy gud ic cream and draria went cool and sh jad sum and soo did janass aftah de euting o quianns chuclaaate hed ban coomplated, draria sid were we guing and de bugs sed we dar goig tu de planut ov faincofit war is dat? uh we du nod now bud we tak u dere cuul will dere be ice cram yes YAY! so dey travaled for gatrilliuns o yeares til dey reaced day planut darer we dave rrived okey let me put nore chuclate inta dis bawl it hurds bud i bet id will be yoomy oday su adter dat thay wnet down tu da planoot and dey alians gahve draria a knew bran thad made her relly dumb bud she outsmarreted dem and used a rotalicob lekkieh ta ged bac hme and so she wnat ta schul da next day but shince she had da bad bran she flunked all her tests and creid and creid mure so janass made her happy dand drarea smiled and sed dank you janass i wuv yu i wuv yu two and dey all libbed happily eber afduh bud dareia vas hungrey i hyungry o said janass i have burrito in my muth wan it okay sue dareia use her mounth to tak burrito from janus muth and den mis lee sad to de cwass oday so toda we tak bout sacks yu se sed lee sacks ur vat yu puht shtuff in lik babiis oh sed bruttany yu meen guhrls have sachs in deir toomys yah sed li dat is vat i men guyhs ave sacks too dey arr in deir uhrms dat is vy dey are suu beg ooh wnet kavuin he tuk oot his sacks and held dem in da air and he dudnt caare yah he sed tis is dfawsome i luv mah sahcks wuuhuu want bruhtany dat is su cuul den tommas cume in aend sed i luv mah sacks tuu wuuhuu ! and mach sed urgh yu guys su stoopid end drarea sed nu u stuupid stuupid hed nuu sed mahck i lijke beeing a thupid hed dats whyy im suu smert and den de alieens raturned and kidnooped draria agahn oh noes sed tom we must save her for da sacks for da sacks chraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage and ey sahved drareia and see was hapy auhnd sed yah luhts ave mure ich cram und tum mad her ich cram bud da aliehns came duwn and cilled tommas shince thummas wash ded dereair crud uh nows my tum is ded no tum cume back she kished him and he cum back to lif yay she scrammed tom hid her i wash in haven yu dummy tanks a lut und drariea crud shee crud foreva untill trenk giv her hug and she licked id ew er tungue wash in me moudth sh sed uh surry no ish okah i jush wish tum dednt yall ad me whel scraemeed helehn yu shuldnt ave mad him cume backd to lif you shtuupid hed an trend kihlled helehn for beuing sho men uhn draria vas appy yay dank yu yur welcuhm vill you merry me uh gud yesh tum i vill yay! and den dey shang shull be cooming rund da muhntain vhen he cuhms he cooming arund trenk cun yoo her me i thunk e's vaking up TRENT!

[Trent opens his eyes and immediately brings his hand up to his pained forehead. Groaning, he sits up. He's on the floor of the Zon, surround by garbage, Mystik Spiral, and Jane]

Jane: You okay? How many fingers am I holding up?

Trent, squinting: Uh, three?

Jane: Five, actually. Jeez, Trent, I thought you were going straight.

Trent: I was. Never did anything tonight. I just had a sip from the punch bowl.

Jesse: Whoops. Sorry dude, I think I spilled my spare LSD in there. You all right? We cool?

[Trent gives Jesse an angry stare for a moment, but it quickly turns into a placid smile]

Trent, rubbing his forehead: Yeah, we're cool. My head hurts though.

Jane, grinning: So, you see anything, like, out of this world?

Trent: Not really.

-So I had read a story about how Brother Grimace wrote an intentionally bad piece of fan-fiction to test whether or not people reacted more strongly to good or bad fan-fiction. I decided to test it out.

And boy, did I get results!

At first, people were just going, "What the hell is this?!" and then "Oh god, my eyes, they burn!"

Then it started getting nasty.

One author (whose name I will not reveal) started threatening me and telling me he was going to report me to the mods unless I stopped. Once the story was done, he called me "an ass and a troll."

Another person (who once had my respect as one of the greatest writers in the fandom) accused me of being another, disgraced writer.

One of the administrators had to lock down my thread and deleted the last ten or so comments. Not long after, she created a thread about respecting the work of others.

In conclusion, it was a rousing success!


End file.
